Battery management systems and battery modules and also battery systems and motor vehicles of the type cited in the introductory part are generally known. Battery management systems are used, for example, for monitoring and controlling individual battery cells or battery modules of a battery. The batteries can provide, for example, drive energy for motor vehicles which can be at least partially or completely electrically driven or operating energy for stationary installations, for example in wind power installations. It is also known to provide the battery management system with bridging switches in order to bridge individual battery modules and therefore to vary an output voltage of the battery or to disconnect defective battery modules from functioning battery modules.
However, if defective battery modules are to be exchanged for functioning battery modules, this requires detailed technical knowledge about the manner of operation of the battery modules and of the battery management system. Particularly when a module is to be exchanged for a module of a new design, specifically disturbances in the operation of the battery can occur if the battery module of a new design is not compatible with the previous battery modules or the battery system. However, it may be necessary to use other types of battery modules if the previously used design is, for example, no longer available or if battery modules with improved battery technology are to be used.